Dark Past
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: Tohru's 2 cousins come back from...somewhere...? But they bring back a past Tohru doesn't want to remember. Tohru X Kyo and Yuki X OC
1. Message

**Hanamiji -Welcome to my fanfic! Today I have Kyo doing the disclaimer!**

**Kyo - looks up from the t.v. Hanamiji does not own Fruits Basket or me.goes back to watching t.v**

**Hanamiji- Enjoy!**

-Tohru's childhood(age 11)-

"You know your the reason she killed herself. Admit it."A dark figure said as she circled Tohru.

"No! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" Tohru screamed as she covered her ears.

The dark figure removed Tohru's hands and whispered."It _is _your fault."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BZZT!!BZZT!!BZZT!!BZZT!!

Tohru bolted forward covered sweat '_**todays going to be a bad day.' **_Tohru thought as she turned off her alarm clock.She made her way to her closet,tripping over her own two feet. And the fall made a _thud _sound.

Kyo was just walking out of his room when he heard the _thud_. He walked over to Tohru's room and knocked."Tohru?You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." Tohru tried to get up,but failed.She tried to grab ahold of something,but it fell and hit her on the head."ow."

When Kyo heard Tohru say 'ow' he knew she wasnt ok.He slowly opened the door.He laughed at the sight.Tohru was sitting on the ground with papers all around her."so,is this what you call ok?"Kyo walked over and helped Tohru up.

Tohru smiled up at him"well, I was ok until the binder hit me on the head."she rubbed her head where a bump was appearing.

Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen."sit." he plopped her down in a chair.

"Ok."Tohru nodded."what do you want for breakfast?"

Kyo walked to the freezer and got out a bag of ice."nothing really."he walked backed to Tohru and put the ice on her head."how'd you trip?"he sat in front of her.

"Hmm...I have no clue. I just walking to my closet and tripped."Tohru laughed as she held the ice on her head.

"you really are a klutz."Kyo laughed._** 'a really cute one though.'**_ "what're you having for breakfast?"

"I dont know. I dont really feel like cooking today."She paused."Oh! but I know I need to make breakfast for Shigure-san and Yuki-kun!"Tohru quickly got up only to be pulled back down by Kyo.

"Did you forget?"Kyo asked.

"Forget what?"Tohru asked confused. She put the ice on the table.

"Shigure left last night for something. He wont be back 'till late tonight. And Yuki left earlier this morning for some student council/breakfast thingy."Kyo said like he knew everything in the world.

"Oh. I guess I did forget."Tohru laughed at her own stupidness."Oh.I'm going to go change"Tohru got up and left to her room.

'**_hmm...maybe I should cook her something'_** Kyo stood up and stretched . He was in mid-step when he heard a scream fom up satirs.He ran up to Tohru's room to find her staring at her wall,trembling. Her face was pale as a ghost.

Kyo stood wide eyed at what he saw on the wall."T-Tohru?"

Hanamij - Ok. This is my first fanfic,so please be nice in the reviews! Please R&R! I will be back later with chapter 2! Remember R&R!


	2. Past Revealed

**Hanamiji-Welcome back! I hope you liked the first chapter this time I'm having 2 quests appear in this chapter.**

**D I C L A I M E R:::::::I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN AUDRINA, JASON,AND THETEACHER.**

* * *

Kyo stood wide-eyed at what was on the wall."T-Tohru?" 

The wall had a message written in what looks like blood.'Remember it _is _your fault. All your fault. You may not no it, but we're closer than you think. A&J., it read.

Kyo stepped closer to Tohru and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.Apparently Tohru didn't know Kyo was behind her.Kyo put his hand back down to his side."Tohru?What is this?"

Tohru shook her head."F-forget it.It'll be gone any moment.

Kyo looked back at the wall and watched the words disappear.

Tohru looked at Kyo."Kyo-kun, can we leave?"Tohru's voice was shaky.

Kyo looked bck at Tohru."S-sure."

They walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Tohru what's going on?What does the message mean?"Kyo asked as they put on their shoes.

Tohru looked down."I-if I tell you promise me you won't me."She looked at him with a hint of sadness in them.

Kyo got a little sad when he saw her eyes."P-promises.I could never hate you."They started to walk to school.

"Ok.When i was about 10 or 11something drastic happened in my life. I told you my mom got in a car accident,right?"

Kyo nodded his head.

"Well,she didn't.That was a lie.She died of suicide.One day I did something completely stupid.And everyone kept saying how troublesome it must be for my mom.She kept hiding how she was feeling,or at least tried to.And one day she lost it,completely lost.She grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed herself in the heart."she paused to look at Kyo,who was looking down walking.She continued."Everyone either kept yelling it at me or saying it in disgust at me.It was all my fault."She started to cry."B-but it's...n-not my fault!After that eveyone srated to avoid me."

Kyo looked at Tohru sympatheitcally."Uh.. can I ask one thing?"

Tohru nodded,wiping her face.

"Who are A&J"

Tohru's eyes widened as Kyo said their intials."My cousins. My evil,have no hearts,loves to torture people,cousins!"she clenched her fists.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand since thats's the only thing he can do becuause of the stupid curse."What are their real names?Or are those their names?"

"Audrina and Jason."Tohru sniffed and looked at Kyo."You probaly hate me now,don't you?"She let go of Kyo's hand.

"N-no! I could _never_ hate you!"Kyo yelled.

Tohru smiled."Thank you!"

Kyo blushed and smiled back."Come on.We're going to be late for school."He grabbed Tohru's hand and they started to walk to school.

A couple of feet away Audrina and Jason were watching Tohru.They heard everything she said.

"So.She thinks we're evil.We have no hearts.And we love to torture people."Audrina said.Audrina has long auburn hair with crystal blue eyes.She has a face of an angel.

"Yep. It's all true.We espically love torturing Tohru."Jason laughed.Jason has blondish/brownish longish hair with bluish green eyes(to many ishes here! lol!).Most people says he HOT!

Audrina laughed with her brother"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us.

Jason nodded and they started walking to Kaibara High.

**Hanamiji-Please R&R! I hope you liked it! i will be here 2moro with chapter 3!**


	3. Cousins!

**Hanamiji-Hey! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Well I hope you like Chapter 3!**

**D I S C L A I M E R::::::: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR KYO(i wish). I ONLY OWN AUDRINA,JASON AND THE TEACHER,WHI IS NAMED MS.BROWN.**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru walked into to class as the bell rang.

"Everyone,please settle down and take your seats!I have an announcement today!"Ms.Brown said as everyone calmed down and took their seats."Ok.Today we're having 2 new students today.I hope you make them feel welcomed."

**_'Oh boy!New students I wonder what they look like! I hope we get to be friends!'_** Tohru thought happily.

"In the meanwhile,work on this problem."Ms.Brown wrote on an equation on the board then sat down at her desk.

5 minutes of working in silence,the door slammed open.In the doorway was the principal and 2 kids. A boy and a girl.

Ms.Brown stood up and walked in front of the class."Ok class," she paused to wait for everyone to look up.

When Tohru looked up, her eyes widened.Standing on the teachers left were Audrina and Jason.**_'maybe not.'_**

Ms.Brown continued."Class,these are your new classmates,Audrina and Jason Tenjo"

Kyo looked at Tohru who started to shake.He wrote her a note,'Are these your cousins?'.He flicked the peice of paper on Tohru's desk.(they sit next to each other)

Tohru picked up the note and read it.She looked at Kyo and nodded.

"Audrina would you like to tell us a little about your self?"Ms.Brown asked.

Audrina smiled,which made alot of boys go crazy."I would love to.I grew up in Kyoto.Then around age 10 something bad happen."She glared at Tohru who was sinking in her seat, hands covering face."then we moved back to Kyoto and now we are currently living here."

Ms.Brown nodded."Ok.You can sit next to..."she scanned for an empty desk.There was one next to Tohru."...Ah! Next to Tohru Honda."

Tohru's eyes widened and she sunk further into her desk.**_'this is bad.Really bad.'_**

"Honda-san raise your hand,please"

Tohru slowly raised her shaking hand.

Audrina smirked and walked over to the desk next to Tohru and sat."Hello Tohru."

Tohru looked down, scared of her own sibling's face."H-hello Audrina."she stammered.

Kyo watched Tohru as she tried to avoid Jason's glare and smirk.**_'so this is Jason and that is Audrina.She's cute but why is Tohru scared of them?'_**

"Jason I'm assuming Audrina told us about you, too?"Ms.Brown asked.

Jason looked away from Tohru and looked at Ms.Brown."Yes."(he ain't really a talker.)

"Ok.You can sit next to Yuki Sohma.Yuki-san please raise your hand."

Yuki raised his hand and Jason walked to the desk and sat(yuki sits in front of Tohru).Jason noticed Tohru was looking at him and mouthed"It's all your fault." and smirked.

Tohru's eyes widened and she continued to work.

Audrina and Jason kept glancing at Tohru and each other.

Tohru didn't look up until the lunch bell rang.She quickly got up and walked to Kyo's desk."Can we hurry, please? I want ot get away from--" She was interuppted by a tap on her shoulder.She turned around and her eyes widened(she wideneds her eyes too much.lol!)

It was Audrina and Jason."Can we talk to you?"she noticed Kyo was looking at her and Jason."Oh! Pardon my rudeness. I'm Audrina Tenjo and this is my brother Jason Tenjo.We're Tohru's cousins."

Kyo nodded meaning that he understood.

"Audrina turned back to Tohru."Can we talk to you?"

Tohru gulped and nodded.She turned around and whispered to Kyo."If I'm not back within 5 minutes come lookking for me, ok?"

Kyo nodded, confused.

Tohru,Audrin,and Jason walked out of theroom.When they closed the door Uo walked over to Kyo and slapped him on the back of the head.(Hana is absent.)"Are you stupid?!"\

Kyo held his head and turned around to see a very pissed off Uo."Why'd you hit me,Yankee?!"

"Why'd you let Tohru go with her cousins?!And alone?!"She clenched her fists.

"They needed to talk to her."Kyo turned back around.;

Uo growled and grabbed Kyo's ear and pulled him out of the room.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!! Let go of my ear!!!!!!"Kyo yelled.

Uo let go and hit him in the head again."Are you stupid?! Do you know what Audrina and Jason do to Tohru?!"

Kyo held his head in pain."No.And should I care?"

"You should care!! Do you _want_ to know what they do? They mess with her mind!!"

"What do you mean?"Kyo asked confused.

"They put stupid ideas in her head.The last time they did,Tohru was in the hospital for at least 5 weeks."

Kyo was shocked.**_'So is this what she meant by evil and loves to torture people?'_**

Kyo and Uo heard Jason's voice from around the corner.They looked and saw Audrina and Jason cornering Tohru.They listened to what they were saying.

"We got a call fom Granpa sying your living with 3 men.Is it true?"Jason crossed his arms.

"Er..Y-yes.Now,if you excuse me, I need to get back to class." Tohru pushed pass them.

Audrina grabbed Tohru's arm and spun her around."That's not safe.Tonight we're coming to get you and you and your going to live with us."

Tohru jerked her arm away.No!I'm not living you or your family!"Tohru went to walk but Jason blocked her path."Jason move,pleas, I need to go back to class.'

Jason made a wierd gesture with his hands and Audrina grabbed Tohru.Tohru was struggling to get free but Audrina was to strong.

Kyo was about to step in when Uo grabbed his shoulder ana whispered."It's too late now."

Kyo looked back at the scene.

Jason put his hand over Tohru's forehead."I'm sorry Tohru.It's for your own good."

Tohru started to cry and Jason pushed on her forehead and a bright light surrounded them.

Kyo stood speechless.He couldn't move,it was like he was fozen to that one spot.

Tohru fell limp in Audrina's arms.Audrina picked Tohru up bridal style."Come on we should take her to our house."

Jason nodded and and they started walking out of the school to their house.

* * *

**Hanamiji-I hoped you liked chapter 3! Please R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks! I will update soon i gotta go study for a test! BYE!!!!**


	4. ch 4 pt1

**Hanamiji-Hey!!! Here's chapter 4 pt.1!!!!!**

**D I S L A I M E R::: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.TAKAYA-SENSEI DOES.**

* * *

Kyo stood, looking at the same spot for at least 1 minute before he spoke."W-what did Jason do?"He turned to Uo whose face read anger and sadness. 

'He put her to sleep.But that sleep can tear her apart.We need to hurry."

"But how?We don't know where they live."They started to walk back to class.

"Oh, yes we do." Uo smirked as she entered the classroom and walked to her desk.

Kyo followed. "Where?"

Uo sat."Meet me after class by the west side entrance.And tell the Prince, too."

Kyo nodded an walked to his desk and sat.He poked Yuki on the back."Hey,Rat."

Yuki turned and faced Kyo."What?" He spat.(talk about evil! lol!)

"After class go to the west side entrance."Kyo said ignoring how Yuki said 'what'.

"Why?"Yuki asked confused.

"We have to save Tohru or she'll be in trouble.Are you in or out?" Kyo leaned back.

Yuki got more confused."Save her? Why? And why will she be in trouble?"

"Uotani will fill you in. So you in?"

Yuki nodded and turned around as the bell rang.

Kyo looked over at Tohru's desk**_.'Dont worry,Tohru.We'll save you.'_**

Audrina and Jason brought Tohru to their house,which is_ huge_.(3 floors,15 rooms,on each floor,10 bathrooms,and 3 half bathrooms.)

"Take her to her room and change her.I'll tell father we have her.Jason said wlking to his fathers office.

Audrina carried Tohru to her to the very end of the 1st floor and brought her to her room which was pink and black(walls pink,borders black).She set Tohru down on her bed that had pink silk sheets and a black silk comforter.Audrina walked to a walk-in closet and got out a white cottony long sleeved dress,with the sleeves like a butterfly,and a slit up to the thigh.

Audrina changed Tohru and walked to her room.She plopped down on her bed and sighed.**_'It's for your own good._**(woah she's changed!)**_I'm sorry.'_** She laid down.

A few minutes of silence there was a knock on her door."Come in."She sat up.

Jason came walking in."I told father.He seemed kinda mad when I told him I put Tohru to sleep."He sat down beside Audrina."Did you chnage her?"

Audrina nodded."What are we going to do about our stuff?I'm mean I don't know about you, but I want my binder back.And I'm pretty sure Tohru will want her stuff back."

"We could get Charles to drive us to school and get our stuff?"Jason suggested.

Audrina nodded."Ok. Let's go."She and Jason left to go find Charles to drive them to school and get their stuff.

* * *

**Hanamiji-Here is chapter 4 pt. 1! Please R&R!! I'm working on Pt. 2!**


	5. ch 4  pt2

**Hanamiji-Hey!!! Here's chapter 4 pt.2!!!!!**

**D I S L A I M E R::: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.TAKAYA-SENSEI DOES.**

* * *

Back at the school, Uo was making a list of things to do to Audrina nad Jason.She heard a bam on her desk.She looked up and saw Ms.Brown. 

"Uotani-san! Please pay attention"Ms.Brown said, whacking a ruler in her hands.

"Er...S-sorry."Uo sat straighter.

"Now, as I was saying..."Uo tuned her out and continued thinking.

Kyo looked at Uo who looked pretty concentrated.He sighed.**_'15 minutes ago they took Tohru.And 45 minutes of schol left to go.We need to hur-' _**Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by the door being slammed open and shut.

The principal,Audrina and Jason were standing in the doorway.

Kyo growled and clinched his fists.He was trying everything not to get up and strangle Jason.

Ms.Brown,Audrina and Jason came to get their's and Ms.Tohru's stuff.Something has come up."The principal said.

"Umm...Ok.They should still be on their desks."Ms.Brown said,while writing something in her notebook.The principal

Audrina and Jason walked to their desk and picked up their stuff.

When Audrina walked over to Tohru's and her desk, she whispered in Kyo's ear."You don't need to worry about Tohru.She's safe and sound."She pulled back and smiled."Bye!" She picked up hers and Tohru's binder.She turned and walked out the room with Jason.

Kyo looked at the clock.12:05.He groaned and slammed his head on the desk."Ow."He rubbed his forehead.

"Kyo Sohma!Please stop your head or you will get more brain damage!!(she so meeeean!)"Ms.Brown continued writing on the board.

Yuki snickered,Uo snorted and some other people giggled or chuckled as well.

Kyo kicked Yuki's desk hard enough that Yuki jerked forward."Shut up,Dumb Rat!"

I'm not the one with brain damage,now am I?"Yuki said without even turning around to face Kyo.

Kyo clenched his fists,then took deep breaths.**_'Calm down.Calm down.Tohru would tell me to calm down.So, calm down.'_**Kyo breathed in and out slowly.

So far,Uo had a list of 5 things to do to Audrina and Jason.**_'Let's see.I'll punch the crap out of Audrina.Get my lead pipe on Jason and...No!Better yet I'll beat the living daylights out of both of them that their grandkids will feel it!Yeah that'll do!!!"_**She laughed out loud.

"Arisa Uotani!Is something amusing?Would you like to share it with the class?"Ms.Brown asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Uo covered her mouth and shook her head.**_'Darn teacher! Totally harshing my mellow!'_**

"Then be quiet!Or you will be sent outside the room!"Ms.Brown continued her lecture on the female mind.

**_'Ugh!This sucks!Who knows what they're doing to Tohru!We have to hurry!'_**Uo groaned and layed her head down.

Kyo put his head in his hands.**_'Stupid teacher!Why female mind?!It's completely stupid!I think I'm getting dumber by the second!!!!'_**

Yuki was thinking of something _completely _different.He was thinking of Audrina.**_'Audrina was pretty cute.It looked like Honda-san knows her.Speaking of Honda-san,Kyo said we have to save her.I guess I'll go with them.'_**He continued thinking of Audrina.

The next thing everyone heard was the bell.Everybody stood up and left.Yuki walked out of the room and made his way to the west side entrance.

Kyo walked over to Uo,who had fallen asleep.He poked her back."Wake up!"

Uo didn't move.She just silently snored.

Kyo was getting fustrated.He nudged her hard._Really _hard.

Up lifted her head quickly."Huh?!"She turned to Kyo who had his arms crossed.

"Come on.Are we leaving or not?"Kyo uncrossed his arms and put his hand in his pockets.

Uo stood up."Of course!Let's go!"She picked up her binder and charged out of the room.

Kyo followed."you might want to wipe your mouth.You have drool all over it."

Uo stopped and wiped her mouth."Shut up!At least I dont have brain damage!"She laughed.

Kyo growled."Just come on."He said through clenched teeth.

Uo and Kyo waked to the west side entrance and found Yuki leaning against the wall.

"Hey Prince!I guess your wondering why we need to save Tohru?"

Yuki nodded."Yeah.And why do ya'll need my help?"

"Because we need the help we can get.Well,the reason why we got to save Tohru is--"

"Beacause we have her."Audrina walked over to the group.

Kyo stepped forward and yelled."Where is she?!"

"Right here."Jason stepped forward with Tohru in his arm bridal style.(she's still in that dress)

"What'd you do to her?!" Uo yelled clenching her fists."

"Hmm...I don't know."Audrina walked around Kyo and Uo.She walked up to Yuki and touched his cheek."Your pretty cute."

Uo ran over to her and pushed Audrina."Stay away fom him!I know your tricks!Just hand over Tohru before I give you a make-over!"She cracked her knuckles.

Audrina put her hands up in defense."Ok ok. But,if I were you I would keep a watchful eye on her.Jason hand her over."

Jason walked over to Kyo and him Tohru."Bye my little pet."He petted Tohru's cheek.

Kyo slapped his hand away.

Jason smirked."Come on,Sis. Father will be worried."Jason walked away.

Audrina took one final look at Yuki and left.

Uo walked over to Kyo and looked at Tohru."She doesn't look injured.Let's take her back to your house.'

"Good idea."Kyo looked at Yuki who was staring off into space."YUKI!"

Yuki snapped out of his little world."Huh?"he looked at Kyo.

"Call Hatori.He could probaly look at her."He looked down at Tohru whose face was pale.

"Ok."Yuki got out his cell phone and called Hatori.

The trio walked over to Kyo and Yuki's house.

* * *

**Hanamiji-Well there you go chapter 4 pt.2! cahpter 5 is undergo!!!!!**


	6. PossessionConfession Ch5

**Hanamiji-Hey guys...sorry for the wait i've been grounded lately..which SUCKS!!!! lol... well here's chapter 5. this chapter Kyo confesses to Tohru..awww how sweet!!! 3 (the person in chappie 1 is Audrina and Jason's Daddie!!!!!!!)**

**D I S C L A I M E R::: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET(or kyo)**

* * *

By the time they got to the Sohma house,Hatori was there with-- 

"Is she ok?!Please tell me she's ok!!"Momiji grabbed Yuki's shoulders and shook him."Answer me!!!!!"

Yuki was turning a deep green and getting naseaous.

Uo pulled Momiji off."Yo, little dude,chill. We don't know if Tohru is ok. So just sit and chill, 'kay?"

Momiji turned around and nodded."ok." he sat on the couch. Yuki went up stairs to change.(and rub his shoulders.)

Hatori walked over to Kyo,who held a pale,sleeping Tohru."Set her on the couch.Her outside appearance doesn't look injured.But I'll look at her."

Kyo took Tohru to the couch and set down after Momiji moved to the floor.

"Um...I really should get going. My pops is probaly getting worried.I'll be back tomorrow morning."Uo said backing up to the door.

"Uotani-kun,could you stay please?I need you to fill me in on what happened."Hatori said while checking over Tohru.

"Uh...sure.So I'm guessing you want me to tel you how she got put sleep?"She sat on the floor by Momiji.

Everyone nodded.

"Hmm...well it's hard to explain,but Jason uses his hand. He puts it over Tohru's forehead,there's a bright light,then Tohru goes unconscious."

Hatori stood up."Well,she has no physical damage.But she has a little mind problem."

"So she can be a little..emotional?"Kyo guessed.

Hatori thought for a moment."Hmm...I guess you could say that."Hatori walked over to Uo."I need you to watch over her.That thing can put suicidal thoughts in her mind.

Uo looked up and nodded."So.. you need me to stay here?"

Shigure jumped up and down,singing,"High school girl High school in my home!! High school gir-"He was interuppted by 2 fists to his head.

"I'm only staying here to keep an eye on Tohru!! Got it?!?!"Uo yelled shaking her fist at Shigure who was holding his head in pain.

Shigure nodded."Yes ma'am."his voice was shaking.

"Um..hey you guys?Tohru's trying to say something."Momiji said.

During the time when Shigure was singing Tohru woke up and started whispering words.

Everyone ran to Tohru.Her face was paler than before.If you touched her it was like your touching an ice cube.They listened very hard to hear what she was trying to say.

"K-K...Kyo...k-kun."Tohru whispered, barely audible.

Kyo took Tohru's hand."I'm here,Tohru.I'm here."

Tohru smiled weakly,knowing that her Kyo was there."I'm sorry...for everything.For...just being alive.And I'm sorry for being a burden to all of you."

Tears prickled at Kyo's eyes."No!Don't say that!You're not a burden to us!Not at all!"A tear fell down his cheek."We love you.I..._I_ love you.And I'll do anything to protect you."He brought Tohru's hand up and kissed it.

Tohru was about to say something when a familar voice came in her head.

_"His love is fake.He doesn't really love you."_

Tohru clutched her head and screamed."NOOOO!!!!!"

Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"What's wrong?!"Momiji cried grabbing onto Hatori's jacket.

"So it has begun" Hatori whispered.

Tohru clutched her head tighter."Get out!Get out of my head!!"

"You should just end your life now.Go yo the kitchen and use a knife.That's what Audrina and Jason want."

After the voice said that,it took over Tohru's body.Tohru removed her hands and stood up.Her eyes had changed from light blue to dark blue.

Uo stood a little bit straighter."T-Tohru?"

Tohru started walking to the kitchen.Everyone folowed her.Tohru went over to where the knives are and grabbed one.

"Tohru no!!!"Uo yelled as she ran up to Tohru and grabbed the hand with the knife in it."Tohru,please dont.Don't cut your life short!"Tears fell from her eyes.

"Why not?Audrina and Jason want me gone.Because I killed their aunt._My_ mom.So I deserve to die!"Tohru struggled to get her hand loose.

Uo held on tighter."You didn't kill your mom!No one did!Now please...just drop the knife.Please."she begged.

Tohru started to cry."No!Just let me kill myslef like my mom!No one loves me!Not even my own family!!"

Kyo was hurt by this.**_'Didnt't she hear me earlier?'_**He walked over to Tohru and turned her head to face him.He looked into her eyes for a moment.Then kissed her deeply.

Tohru's eyes widened and turned back to normal.Her grip on the knife loosened and fell to the floor.Uo backed up relieved.

"Didn't you hear me eariler?"Kyo hugged her knowing what the consequences would be.But it never came.No poof.No orange smoke.Nothing but a normal 17 year-old boy.Kyo pulled back and look into Tohru's eyes and whispered."I love you.I always have."

Tohru stood there in shock.**_'How come Kyo-kun didn't transform?And I thought I was in the living room?'_**"Kyo-kun your not a cat?"She whispered.

Kyo nodded."The curse just broke."

Momiji started crying and ran over to Tohru and hugged her."Tohru don't _ever_ do that again!You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Tohru hugged back confused."W-what happened?"

Shigure stepped up."Well...you woke up,talked to Kyo,then held your head screaming.Then you stopped,walked to the kitchen,grabbed a knife and was about to kill yourself,until lover boy stepped in."

Tohru's eyes widened."No.T-this gotta be wrong.This can't be happening again.Uo, please say this is wrong!Please!"Tohru ran to Uo and hugged her."I can't handle this again."She cried into her friend's shoulder.

Uo rubbed Tohru's back."I'm sorry,Tohru.We'll do anything to protect you from them ok?"

Tohru nodded."Ok."

"What do you mean by 'this can't be happening again'?"Hatori asked.

"Well,when she turned 14,Audrina and Jason did the same thing they are now.But the results left Tohru in the hospital for 5 weeks."Uo explained.

"Oh.I see."Hatori said.

Kyo walked over to Hatori and whispered."Why didn't I transform?"

Hatori nodded."Yes.We do need to discuss as what had happened.Uotani-kun could you take Honda-kun to her room so she could change,please?"

"Sure...Come on Tohru lets's go change you out of that dress."Uo took Tohru upstairs to her room.

"Don't you think we should get the _whole_ family?"Momiji asked.

"We'll go tomorrow to the Main House.But I want to tell you how the curse broke."Hatori said.

Shigure jumped up and down with his hands in the air."Ooh ooh!! I know I know!! Let me!"

Yuki came downstairs."What's with the noise?"

Momiji ran to Yuki."The curse broke and Shii-chan knows how it happened!!"

Shigure put his hands on his hips and smiled,like superman!

"Eh? I-it...broke?"Yuki was shocked.

"Yes. And Shigure was going to tellus how it happened."Hatori said putting his hands inhis pockets."Shigure?"

"Yaaaayyyyy!!!Well...the curse broke because Kyo fell in love and kissed Tohru.When Kyo kissed Tohru it was filled with love and Tohru loves Kyo back so...IT BROKE!!!!! End of explaination!" He smiled proudly! D

"Woah.Where's Honda-san now?"Yuki asked looking around the kitchen.His eyes fell upon the knife on the floor."Why is there a knife on the floor?"

"It's part of the thing Jason and Audrina are doing."Kyo said picking up the knife and put it on the counter."Nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Hatori walked to the living roomand started gathering his stuff."Kyo,kepp an eye on her,ok?"

Kyo nodded." 'Kay.Um...do you have any suggestions as what we should do if it happens again?"

"For now just keep an eye on her.I'll be back to check up on her."Hatori said 'bye' and left.

Kyo was about to go upstairs when he noticed Momiji still in living room."Momiji.Why didn't you leave with Hatori?"

Momiji looked up and smiled."I'm staying!!I even brought my uniform!!"

Kyo growled."Great!You can stay BUT your satying in Yuki's room this time!"He stormed upstairs to his room and slammed his door.

Yuki on, Momiji.Let's go get your futon ready." he started walking upstairs.

" 'Kay!" Momiji ran upstairs past Yuki and ran to Tohru and knocked,"Tohru,can I talk to you?" Heard rustling, muffled words, and finally after a few minutes of waiting, Uo opened he door.

"Can I help you?"Uo asked crossing her arms.

"Um...can I talk to Tohru?"Momiji tied looking into the room but Uo was blocking him.

"About what?"Uo shifted legs.

"I just wanna talk about stuff.Like about Kyo."

Uo stepped out of the way."Be my guest, little dude!!!"

Momiji walked into the room and saw that it was destroyed.."What happened in here?"He scanned the room to find Tohru but he couldn't find her anywhere ."Tohru?"

"I'm right here."Tohru emerged fom her closet."Ah! hello Momiji-kun!How are you?"

"I'm fine.Why is your face red?"Momiji tried to make his way through the mess.

"Oh!",Tohru wiped her face,"I'm trying to clean up the mess that I made."

"How'd that happen?" Momiji made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Well,I opened my closet and I'm not sure what happened, but everything fell out and scattered."

Uo laughed."So,little dude,talk."

"Eh?Oh yeah!!Tohru! Do you love Kyo?!"Momiji bounced up and down on the bed.

"Huh?!" Tohru dropped what she was holding,which was a textbook, and landed on her foot."Owww!" She picked up her foot which made her fall."Ouch!"

Uo laughed."You ok, Tohru?"

"Uh..yeah."Tohru sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sooo? What's the answer? Do you love him?"Momiji asked again.

Tohru blushed a deep red."Um...y-yes."She looked down then looked back up."W-why? Is it bad?"she rambled on about how 'is it bad'.

"No!That's not it!" Momiji interuppted."Tohru, let me talk to you outside for a moment ."Momiji got up and helped Tohru up.

"Sure."Tohru dusted off her skirt."Uo, I'll be back."

" 'Kay.I'll finish picking up the mess."Uo picked up a shirt and laughed.

" 'Kay."Tohru and Momiji waled out the room, closing the door behind them.

Momiji put his hands in his pockets." I bet your wondering why Kyo didn't transform."

Tohru nodded.

"Well..The curse broke,obviously.But when Kyo kissed you,it was filled with love.Aaaand...since it broke you had to love him back. Sooo...the curse broke because he fell in love with you and you love him back.Right?"

Tohru blushed and looked down and nodded."Yes.I really do love him.I'm just to afraid to tell him."

momiji looked behind Tohru.Standing behind her was Kyo."Why don't you tell him now?"

Tohru turned around and her eyes widened.She blushed a deep red."Uh..K-Kyo-kun.H-hi."She looked down, to nervous to meet Kyo's gaze. (hey)

Momiji pushed Tohru forward making her trip."Woah!"

Kyo caught her in time before she hit the ground."You ok?" He stood her straight.

"Uh...y-yeah.I'm fine."Tohru avoided Kyo's gaze.

"Go on Tohru.Tell him." Momiji said smiling.

"Tell me what?"Kyo asked.

"Um..I-I...Uh..."Tohru couldn't find the right words.

Momiji was getting fed up."She loves you! There _I_ said it!"

Tohru looked down,blushing and embarrassed.

Kyo looked down at Tohru.He picked up her head by her chin."You don't have to be emabarrassed.Or are you ashamed to love me?"

Tohru shook her head quickly.."No! That's not it.It's just that i was...embarrassed... or something."

Kyo looked into Tohru's shiny blue eyes."If you didn't hear me before,...I love you."Kyo took Tohru's shoulders and kissed her deeply.

Surprised at first,Tohru kissed back.

"AWWWWWW!!!!!!!! D How sweet!!!!!" Momiji clapped.

**_'Dumb Bunny!! . '_** Kyo thought as he pulled back and glared at Momiji.

"Uh-oh!"Momiji ran. **(run bunny run!!)**

Kyo ran after Momiji."Get back here Momiji!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Momiji ran faster.

Tohru giggled. Then she she stopped she put her hand over her lips.**_'Oh mom! I wish you were here!I just got my first kiss!'_** She turned around to see Uo smirking,"Wha?"

Uo smiled bigger."I saw you two kiss."

Tohru blushed."Y-yeah.So?"She walked back to her room but stopped in her doorway when she saw a message on the wall.

* * *

**hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! cliffhanger!!!!!! I'm currently working on chappie 6!!!! please R&R!!!!! thanx!!!**


	7. Love Hurts Ch6

Here it is!!! Chapter 6!!! Yay!!! Sorry it took so long I had a _BUNCH_ of stuff to do 

**D I S C L A I M E R::I do _NOT_ own Fruits Basket!!!!! But I _DO_ own Audrina and Jason!!!**

* * *

Tohru quickly shut her door."Um...Why don't we go watch t.v?"She suggested. 

"I thought you wanted to finish cleaning you room?"Uo went to open the door.

Tohru blocked Uo."NOOO!!! I-I mean... I do,but lets take a break."

"Ooook."Uo starts walking downsatairs."What do you wanna watch?"

"Don't matter."Tohru waited until Uo was completely downstairs before she opened her door.She read the message.

**'Now that you have fallen in love.You lover will be sent above'**

Tohru's eyes widened as the message disappeared.

"So is that what you didn't want me to see?"Uo asked as she came into Tohru's room.

Tohru gasped and turned around."Oh!Uh...N-no..this j-just popped up!"She lied right through her teeth.

"Uh-huh.Sure."Uo crossed her arms."But to involve Kyo. That's kinda low.Even for them."

Tohru put her head down. " I feel bad now!I don't want Kyo-kun to get hurt because of me!" Tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"Don't cry Tohru." Uo went and hugged Tohru."Kyo's tough.He can beat them." She laughed at the thought of Kyo beating up Jason and Audrina.

"But that's not the point!You read it right?!It said that they're gonna send Kyo-kun above!"She looked at her friend."And it will be all 'cause of me!"

Kyo was coming up the stairs (after hitting Momiji) when he heard Tohru.He walked to her room and knocked. "Tohru? Everything alright?"he walked in.

Tohru wiped her tears."Yeah. I'm fine"

"Audrina and Jason sent a message saying ' now that you've fallen in love. Your lover will be sent above."Uo said stretching.

"Uo-chan! Why'd you tell me him?! Now he's going to get hurt 'cause of me!"Tohru fell to her knees and starthed crying.

Kyo walked over to Tohru and bent down."Tohru, it's ok.They can't hurt me.Well, they can_ try _but they will leave with a few broken bones." He took Tohru's chin and lifted it up.He looked into her shiny blue eyes."I know that you're going through a tough time.And I'll be there with you 'till the end,ok?"He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Tohru sniffed and nodded." 'Kay."She stood up.

Kyo stood and smiled."Good."

Uo's stomach growled."What's for dinner?"

"Oh! What would you like?"She asked no one in particular.

"Shougayaki!!!"Momiji came running in with a bag of ice on his head.

"Ok!"Tohru turned to Momiji."Oh no!Momiji-kun!What happened to your head?!"She ran over to Momiji.

Momiji smiled."Kyo hit me!" He removed the ice bag."Kiss it to make it all better!"He pointed to his head.

Tohru smiled and kissed where Momiji was pointing to."There you go Momiji-kun!"

Momiji giggled."Heehee! Thanks Tohru! It's feels way better!"He hugged Tohru.

Tohru hugged back."Your welcome." She pulled back.

"Suppertime!!"Uo yelled yelled as she charged out the room.

Kyo rolled his eyes,"You're like a hungry barbarian."

Uo stopped running and turned around."What...did you say?"You could see an evil glint in her eyes.She slowly walked over to Kyo who was backing up against the wall.

"N-nothing."Kyo stammered.

Uo smiled."Good!Come on Tohru! Let's go cook dinner!And I'll help you!"She ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Kyo sighed in relief."I'm safe...for now."

Tohru gigdgled."Come on Kyo-kun."She walked over to Kyo and took his hand.They started walking to the kitchen.

Kyo smiled at Tohru.

Tohru looked at Kyo who was till smiling."What?"

Kyo kept smiling."Nothing."

"Then...why are you smiling?"Tohru was confused.Kyo _never_ smilies.

"I'm just smiling 'cause I'm smiling."Kyo turned into the kitchento see a back he didn't want to see.He let go of Tohru's hand and slowly started to back out of the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun?"Tohru looked at Kyo questionally.

Kyo put his finger over his mouth,but it was too late.

"KYO-KUN?!?!"Kagura turned around with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Shoot."Kyo mumbled to himself.

"Kyo-kun!!"Kagura ran over to Kyo and hugged him."Why didn't you call me?!"She hugged him tighter.

Kyo gasped for air."Why...would I...call you?"He tried to get out of Kagura's grip.

"Silly goose!"Kagura poke Kyo's nose."We're getting married!!"

Uo's ears perked up."Kyon-Kyon has a fiancee? Woah. I gotta sit down."Uo walked over to the table and sat.

"No,you Stupid Yankee!! She frickin' threatened me!!"

"Uh-huh.Suuuuure!!"

Tohru stepped over to Uo."U-Uo-chan.That _is_ true."

Uo looked up at Tohru."Oh! That's right! Or Kyo and you wouldn't be--"Uo stopped when she saw Kyo and Tohru shaking their heads.

"Or they wouldn't be what?"Kagura asked as she let go of Kyo.

"Um...nothing."Uo said as she fixed her hair.

**DING DONG!! DING DONG!!**

"I'll get it!!'Tohru sang as she ran to the living room, saying 'hi' to Shigure and Yuki on the way to ansawer the door with a smile so bright it could your way through the darkest forset."Who is it?!"Tohru's smile dropped as she saw who it was.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
who do you think is at the door?**

** Plz R&R!!**

** -Luv-  
Hanamiji-chan[[Hana-chan**


	8. Surprise!  Ch7

Here it is!!! Chapter 7!!! Yay!!! Sorry it took so long I had a _BUNCH_ of stuff to do 

**D I S C L A I M E R::I do _NOT_ own Fruits Basket!!!!! But I _DO_ own Audrina and Jason!!!**

* * *

"Hello Tohru," Standing there in the doorway was Audrina and Jason. "We have your stuff." Audrina handed Tohru her binder.

Tohru took the binder. "T-thanks...bye!" She tried to shut the door, but Audrina and Jason wouldn't move a muscle.

"We're not leaving! We have unfinished buisness!" Jason yelled as he tried to open the door.

"Really?! Then go finish it somewhere else!!" Tohru yelled, trying all her might to keep Audrina and Jason out.

Audrina and Jason pushed on the door like they were King Kong, making Tohru let go of the door and fall."Oof!"

Kyo heard Tohru fall and ran to see what happened. "Tohru? What happ--" Then he saw Audrina and Jason."What the hell are y'all doing here?!"

Jason steppped forward. "We're just here to see our _darling _cousin." He said with much sarcasim.

Tohru stood up."G-get out." She was deathly afraid to face her cousins so she kept her eyes fixiated on the carpet.

Kyo watched carefully as Tohru talked to her cousin.

Audrina walked to Tohru. "Is that anyway to talk to your cousins?" She pulled something out of her jacket pocket. "Remember this?" It was the knife Kyoko Honda used to kill herself. It still had the blood satins on it.

Tohru's eyes widened. "W-why...do you have that?" She backed up against the wall.

Audrina walked to Tohru. "TO REMIND YOU OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY BELOVED AUNT!!!!"

Everyone in the kitchen heard the commotion, Uo was the first one to make it to the entryway. "Tohru?!" She saw Audrina holding the knife up against Tohru's neck.

Tohru was to scared to even breath. "U-Uo-chan...there's nothing you can do." Tears prickled at Tohru's eyes.

Jason was even stunned at what his sister was doing. "A-Audrina...what are you doing?" **_'We were just going to take her' _**

Yuki looked at Audrina features. He noticed that she was shaking and crying. **_'M-maybe I can help.' _**He stepped to Audrina "Uh...Audrina-san...what;s nothering you?Maybe... I can help...?"

Audrina looked at Yuki. **_'Why does it feel like his body is in sync with mine?' _**She dropped the knife to the ground. " I can't do it! I don't want to do it!!!"

"Audrina, what are you talking about?!" Jason ran to his sister and grabbed her shoulders."What were thinking?! Were you planning on killing Tohru?!"

"No. I-I...something just cam over me." Audrina looked down, ashamed.

"Just wait 'till Father hears about what you've done."Jason's gripp tighten on Audrina's shoulders.

"Jason, let go of me. And if you tell Father, I'll tell him what you've done to Yoshe."She glared at Jason.

Kyo watched Jason carefully, behind Jason a cloud of gray smoke was forming.." Dude! What the hell is that?!" He looked at Tohru hoping she knew the answer.

"I believe I know." A dark, scary voice said as he came through the door.

The gray smoke around Jason disappeared. Tohru lloked at theface of the voice and froze to her spot.

Everyone looked at the person.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!   
Who do you think is at the door?**

**Plz R&R!!**

**-Luv-  
Hanamiji-chan[[Hana-chan**


	9. Unloved  Ch8

**Wow. I actually updated 3days in a row! New record! Yay Me! Anyway...here is chapter 8!**

**D I S C L A I M E R :: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!! TAKAYA-SENSEI DOES/**

* * *

"F-Father? What are you doing here?" Audrina bowed to her father. 

"I'm just here to visit my wonderful niece.Naoko(Tohru's grandfather) told me where I can find her."Keiko (Audrina and Jason's father) walked over to Tohru who was trembling with fear. "Hello Tohru-kun." He looked deep into her fear written eyes.

Tohru couldn't tear her eyes away from his deep gray eyes that looked like they had no end to it."H-hello Keiko-sama."

"Tohru! Don't call him that! He doesn't deserve respect!" Uo ran in front of Tohru to block her view of Keiko's eyes.

Keiko pushed Uo out of the way. "Sorry, but it won't work this time."

Momiji ran to Uo."Arisa-kun! Are you ok?!" He helped her up.

Uo shook her head, not hearing his question. "I-I can't...protect her this time." She's gonna get hurt 'cause of me."

Keiko looked back into Tohru's eyes. "Focus. Focus on my eyes. _Don't _look away."

Tohru looked into his eyes. She could almost see her mom and her before her mom killed herself. Tears started forming in her eyes. "N-no. Why are you doing this?" She tried to look away but her eys were ,like, glued to his. "P-please...stop." Tohru sunk to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

Keiko picked Tohru up by the upper arm."Why should I stop? Is it because you've been _good_?"Keiko laughed at this. "Yeah...right! Just imagine...Now that you've fallen in love...he will be hurt like your mom."

Kyo knew this was hard on Tohru. He had to do something. But..._what? _

Tohru started crying."N-no...You will not lay a finger on Kyo-kun...You don't even want to see him when he's mad."

Keiko removed his hand Tohru's arm and placed his hand over Tohru's forehead." I can take my chances." Blue smoke started to go around Tohru and Keiko."I'm sorry it had to be like this" With one little push on the forehead--

"TOHRU! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kyo yelled _hoping _that would help. But it was too late. Tohru lay on the ground unconsious.

Keiko stood there, shocked at what Kyo had said."W-what? I thought nobody loved her?"

Everybody ran to to Tohru. Kyo put her head in his lap."Tohru? Tohru come on!! You have to wake up!! Don't do this to me!!" Tears started free falling down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to wipe them.

Audrina looked to her father."Why do you think I stopped? And don't you say you dont know. Because I_ know _you were watching. She has alot of stuff going for her." she glided past her father and to the group. "You gotta take her to the hospital. Only thay can treat her."

Everyone looked at Audrina like she's gone insane."Are you _actually_ gonna help us?" Uo asked surprised.

Audrina kneeled beside her. "Yes."

Keiko looked to his son."Are _you_ gonna help her."

"Yes. I am" Jason strode past his father and to the group.

**"Traitor." **Keiko spat out 'traitor' like venom. "Have fun. And keep an eye out for Tohru-kun" And with that, he left.

"Ok so let's get Tohru to the hospital." Shigure suggested.

"But _how_? Should we call Ha'ri and see if he'll taker her?" Momiji asked.

"I'll call."Yuki said as he went to find a phone.

"Come on orangey.Get her to the couch."Uo said as she stood up.

Kyo stood up with Tohru in his arms. He walked to the couch and sat without letting Tohru go.

Yuki came back in the living room. "he said once he's done with Akito he'll be over."

So the long wait began.They waited and waited and--

"WHEN THE _HELL_ IS HE GONNA--" Kyo was interuppted by a voice.

"Now now Kyo no need to get in anger issuse."Hatori said as he came in the living room." I'll ask for stories in the car. Kyo take Tohru and put her in the---"

"OH NO! MY PRECIOUS FLOWER!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!?!" Ayame came running in the room.

Uo already hated this guy for being to loud. **"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!" **

Ayame ran behind Shigure."Help me Gure-san!"

Shigure hugged Ayame."It's alright Ayaa! Let's go to my room!"

Shigure and Ayame did the thumbs up thing."Alright" And with that,they were gone like the wind.

"Alright. Let's go." Hatori and everybody filed out to the dark green mini-van and piled on in. And off they were to the hospital.

* * *

** I'll be back with more Chapters I just have _huge _writes block.**

**R&R**

**-Luv-  
Hanamiji-chan**


	10. Shocking Secret Ch9

**I'm back with chapter 9! Woot-woot! Enjoy!**

The whole car ride was silent...expect for the few sniffles that escaped from Kyo and Momiji.

"Alright...Audrina-san...what happened?" Hatori looked at Audrina as he stopped at a redlight.

"Uh...well...Do you want me to start from the beginning as why we are here today with a grudge against Tohru?" Audrina fumbled over her words.

Hatori nodded as he started to drive again."Yes...that would be helpful."

Audrina looked at her hands." Uh...well it started when we were eleven. Tohru started to fall into bad groups and her mom--our aunt-- was getting all the grief from it and everything.So we,uh,thought it was best if we _taught_ her a lesson." She took a breath to recieve her glares from Kyo and Momiji. "Jason you take over."

"Ok...So we taught her a lesson... you know we did what we did earlier... and then we moved back to where we are now. But Father was still depressed. So now we are in the present." Jason took a breathe and leaned back smiling.

Kyo leaned forward to glare at Jason." And now you're gonna _help_ her?! You know what?! Just get your sorry A--"

"KYO!!"Hatori yelled as he glared at Kyo through the rearview mirror.

"What? I wasn't gonna cuss at him. Just yell at him and give him a few good ones!!" Kyo yelled as he held up his fist and shook it at Jason.

"KYO SOHMA!! ENOUGH!!" Hatori glared at Kyo through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." Kyo mumbled.

The car ride went silent again. Yuki spoke up for the first time since the ride began.

"Audrina-san...why'd you stop earlier? You told your Father that you had a reason for stopping. What is the reason?"

Audrina blushed a the fact that Yuki was talking to her. "Uhm...Well...when Kyo-san said that he loved Tohru-kun I could feel the love burning inside Kyo-san's heart. Like I'm feeling now. Along with sadness."

"WHAT THE HELL?! You can feel my feelings?!" Kyo's face was a bright red.

"Y-yes. I can feel everyone's feelings. Momiji-kun you feel depressed and lonely. Yuki-kun you feel depressed, too, but your's is much worse. Hatori-san you feel unloved. And emptiness. From the moment you walked through the door. I could feel the emptiness." Audrina looked down, ashamed to have spilled everyone's secrets out in public.

"Audrina how could you?! How could you betray me and Father?!" Jason's once blueish green eyes were now a dark red. "How could you do this to us?!"

"I'm doing it because I love Tohru! I never hated her!! I only did the stuff to her because I wanted to make you and Father happy!! I never wanted to hurt her!_ NEVER!!_" Audrina was crying by the time she finished her sentence. "All you want to do is hurt her and the ones she loves! And I _know _she didn't kill Kyoko-san. **_YOU _**did. I saw the _whole _thing."

Hatori stopped the car and looked at Jason. Everyone was shocked. They were all thinking the same thing.

_'What the hell?!'_

__

**I thought the story would add more Drama if I added some family fighting in here!**

**Please R&R!!**

**Well here's chapter nine!! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Promise Ch10

_What happened in the last chapter..._

_Hatori stopped the car and looked at Jason. Everyone was shocked. They were all thinking the same thing._

_'What the hell?!'_

**I'm back with chapter 10! Woot-woot! Enjoy!**

Jason was speechless. All he could do was sputter and shake is head at Audrina.

"What? If you have something to say then say it." Audrina said looking Jason dead in the eyes.

"H-h-how _could_ you?! Are you _trying_ to destroy our family?!" Jason yelled at Audrina.

"Our family is already destroyed the moment you killed Kyoko-san!! I wish you burn in **_HELL!!" _**Audrina got out of the car and started running.

"Audrina-kun come back!!" Hatori got out of the car. "Get back here!"

"It's no use yelling for her to come back. Once she runs, she's gone." Jason said as he looked blankly out the window.

"W-will she come back?!" Momiji cried.

"Who knows? It might take her a couple days. Or it might taker her a couple weeks."

Kyo was getting very pissed off at Jason. "LISTEN HERE BUDDY BOY!! YOU BETTER GO GET AUDRINA BEFORE I HURT YOU!! OR IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT I I WLL HAVE AKITO DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT YOU _DO NOT _WANT!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Kyo! Enough of that. Do not bring Akito into this mess, do you he--" Hatori was interuppted by Jason.

"Akito, eh? Psh... I'm not scared of this so-called _Akito. _If you want I could leave"

" You're not going _any_where." This time it was Momiji who spoke up. "You are going to stay here until Tohru wakes up, you got that Jason?'' Momiji spit Jason's name out like it was a 3 week old piece of bread.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I got that." Jason leaned back in his seat. "Can we just go to the hospital so we can't get Tohru up so I can leave?"

"Yes. That sounds like a _fine _idea." Hatori started driving to the hospital.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Audrina didn't stop running until she couldn't she the street she was on. Once Audina stopped she collasped on the cold concrete sidewalk.

_'What is wrong with me? Why do I have all these mixed feelings in me? I didn't have these until I touched--'_ Audrina gasped and sat up. _'--Yuki's cheek!! He must have something to do with them. Maybe if I go back to the house he'll still be there. No! Too risky! Oh I got it! When he's asleep I could...no. Won't work. I need some--'_

"Audrina-san?"

Audrina gasped and looked up at the voice who called her name. "Y-Yuki. I-I mean Yuki-san. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the samething. Why are you on the ground?"Yuki asked.

Audrina smiled foolishly. "Well...you know...Everyone's saying that the best seat in the house is a cold concrete sidewalk." She patted the ground beside her.

Yuki laughed. "Do you need help?" He held out a hand to pull Audrina up.

Audrina took his hand without hesitation. "Thank you, Yuki-san."

"Please. Call me Yuki." Yuki pulled Audrina up. "What happened to you? I saw you running then I saw you collasped. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yuki. I'll be just fine. Just...got a little beyond myself back there." Audrina looked down and noticed she had something that looked like mudd on her shirt. "OH! That's just great! I have _DOG SHIT_ on my brand new shirt!"

Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh? You think this is funny?" Audrina waited until Yuki nodded his head. "Well how's this for funny?" Audrina walked to Yuki and hugged him and got dog poo all over his shirt.

Yuki was surprised but he still couldn't help but laugh. "Now..._this_...is hilarious!"

Audrina looked up at Yuki with love in her eyes. "Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki stopped laughing and looked down at Audrina. "What is it?"

Audrina stood on her tippy toes. "I have something to tell you." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "But...you have to prmosie you won't tell anyone."

Yuki nodded his head. "I promise."

Audrina placed her hands on Yuki's shoulders and and touched her lips to his.

**_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!! CLIFFIE!! I hope you're not mad. And if you are...TOO BAD!!_**

**_Please R&R!!_**

**Well here's chapter ten!! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
